


At the Games

by Wander Riordan (lferion)



Category: Society for Creative Anachronism RPF
Genre: Games, Gen, Poetry, Written by Request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1993-02-06
Updated: 1993-02-06
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Wander%20Riordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O the Knights will not fight at the Games</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Games

The squires are arméd and ready,  
At doughty unbelteds they aim.  
Alas that the Masters are ailing,  
For the Knights will not fight at the Games.

Brock is dispensing the boffers,  
Meg is a-marshalling Kates  
At croquet & draughts & backgammon  
For the Knights will not fight at the Games.

Sir Douglas stands close by Amanda  
And, dressed all in feasting array,  
Sir Gregory, also unwarlike  
For the Knights do not fight at the Games.

Oh Hilary, John and Sir Artos-  
Will you not armor and play?  
We lack enough men for the chessboard,  
For the Knights will not fight at the Games.

The Prince in his surcote & helmet  
Is ready to enter the fray  
Sir Fabian meets him in challenge;  
A Knight who will fight at the Games!

Thus Branwen this song has commissioned,  
And with food in the morning will pay,  
To chivy and chide those bright flowers-  
The Knights that won't fight at the Games.

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by Branwen ferch Emrys on Saturday, performed on Sunday at Mists Games.


End file.
